


Sleeping Patterns

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [35]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves to watch her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Patterns

He loved nothing more than to watch her sleep at night. She wouldn't always let him hold her as she fell asleep, and that was fine with him. He knew in the morning they'd wake up in the middle of the bed, arms and legs in a tangled pile that usually took a few minutes to extricate from if one of them wasn't trying to wake the other one up.

He never really fell asleep at the same time she did. It was almost like he had to make sure she was sleeping, make sure she was safe, before he could finally succumb to his own body's need for sleep. Sometimes he'd stay awake a lot longer than he planned, and he'd watch her toss and turn and slowly edge closer to him.

It'd start with her hand. She'd flap her hand around in her sleep until it hit some part of his body. Then she'd still for a moment and the rest of her body would follow where her hand was. He'd watch her move ever so slowly closer and closer. If he really wanted to fall asleep, sometimes he'd spoil the fun and move closer till he could wrap an arm around her waist.

This went on every night they spent together, almost without fail. The one and only time it hadn't was after he broke his leg and had to have it propped up. For some reason even in her sleep she knew she had to be careful, so she slept on his good side and just let him hold her till they both drifted off to sleep.

Now that they were living together, he did this every night. Sometimes he'd stay awake to think, sometimes he simply couldn't sleep, but most of the time he just wanted to watch her sleeping soundly. It was a calming thing for him, to know that she was there and he wasn't alone anymore. It reminded him that life for him was good.

Tonight was one of those stay up and think nights, he realized as he waited for her hand to make contact with his body. He was trying to make a decision, one of those earth-changing ones. If he was older, he'd have said it was mid-life crisis proportions. Did he really want to give up the one thing he'd strived for since he was a kid? Did he want to stop being a cop?

He felt her hand brush along his sheet covered thigh. She wasn't going to give up being a cop, even if he left. And he didn't want to ask that of her. She loved the job the same way he used to, but she also knew she loved him just as much. If anyone could balance the two main priorities in her life, it was them, but it had taken time and patience. Would they be able to do that again if he did something else and there wasn’t the common bond of the lab between them?

He needed to sleep on it, really get some sleep and pick up the train of thought in the morning. He rolled over to his side, finding she'd wiggled over close enough so that he could drape his arm around her waist and pull her close. For the moment, she was still there, and that was something that he needed right now.


End file.
